


Three Rising Moons

by MrsCannabalistic



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCannabalistic/pseuds/MrsCannabalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Moon, The Scarlet Moon, The royal blue Moon.<br/>These once humble and prestigious house now lay in ruins.The gang is tossed into the middle to try and save these three house and maybe even the earth if they have time. But is everything as they seem, lies and deceit leads to unexpected death and murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Rising Moons

     The gang came to a staggering exhausted halt, sweat pouring down each of their brow. Dirt clung to them as if it was a sentient being, their clothing was more than a little worn. The air was humid, and so thick they could barely breathe.  Some were a little more disposed than other; Ashling somehow had gotten the job of comforting duty. Patting two fully grown men on the head as they fell into a heap on the forest floor. Yet nothing could compare to the anger that was radiating off of Thog. You could cut it with a butter knife at this point. 

  
“Let me get this straight,” Thog breathed through clenched teeth. “We’re lost in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere. Because and I quote, ‘Don’t worry guys I know a shortcut, we don’t need any escorts.’”

“In my defenses I didn’t say exactly those words-“ 

Thog clenched and unclenched his fist, taking every bit of willpower not too slug Markus.    

  
“Markus we’ve been traveling for Gods know how long; Kier hasn’t stopped crying, Gregor has been mumbling to himself shaking. I’ve seen some shit, I thought I drank away year ago!”

“Okay I admit,” Markus paused, “This short cut wasn’t the best idea I’ve had.” Markus leaned against the large tree trunk. He was just as worn and tired as the rest of the group, although his light chirper voice betrayed otherwise.

“No shit Sherlock,” Inien said from her sprawled out position on the forest floor. Her large witch hat resting on her chest,as she idly picked grass.

“Who’s Sherlock?” Ash chimed from the, what she could only call the gross sweat pile that was Kier and Gregor. She had long ago, given up swatting their hands away from holding onto her clothing. Just now accepting or really resigning too this mess of a situation. Inien twisted her head around too look at Ash in disbelief. Her black hair clung to her face as, she stared holes into Ash’s head. 

  
“I have no words, I think you’ve killed my last remaining brain cell.”

“Shut up Inien.” 

Thog rolled his eyes turning back to the problem at hand, Markus, it was the prime time to scold the Tiefling. 

“The worse part of this is, you didn’t even bother to get paid, at least half before we committed to this, considering how dangerous it is just to get to this place.” Markus somehow through Thogs scolding, sloped down further against the front of the tree as if he was trying too become one with it. 

  
     “She said, she would pay us half when we actually made it into town. Really I could contact her to get some help here.” The long hair blonde spoke now from the forest floor, his legs finally giving out on him. If steam could come out of Thogs ears the forest would be flooded with it.

“You could have contacted her the whole time!”

“I swear! I thought we could make it through the forest. I don’t know what happen-“

“I could kill you . . . I could seriously kill you right now,” Inien spoke up, glaring up at the lush green trees that seem stretched towards the heavens. Blocking out any form of lights besides small streams here and there.  

* * *

 

**4 Days Earlier**

The bar was bustling with unusual life, drinks were flowing, and money was coming in. Thog thought he had slipped into some type of coma, nothing was on fire, that wasn’t supposed to be on fire. Yet Thog still held his breath, it was still early, but everything could go to shit within seconds. Still he was thankful for these very small blessing he was receiving. He had to thank that rat infestation for bringing in so many people. Thog eyes lingered on the bar, making sure all the drinks actually made it out to paying customers. Seeing to it was his white haired manger, station behind the bar. Gregor entertained some guest, and Inien was swindling some poor sap out of their money. Like vultures Markus and Kier hovered around the bar, trying to peek at the keer that was coming out.

“Come on Ashe, just one more-“Markus whined. “Yeah come on Ash,” followed Kier.”

“No you’re both cut off, for once we’re busy and I’m not letting you get drunk. So you drape yourself all over the customer.” Ash said putting away the keer.

“That was one time! And I told Gregor I was sorry.” Markus said looking off to the side.  “I usually have better control than that.”  Marks draped himself across the bar table, giving Ash the puppy Tiefling eyes. 

“He screamed no means no and whacked you with his glaive,” Ash gave him a deadpan stare as if asking ‘really?’ ‘You have zero self-control.’ 

“Not one of my proudest moments,” Markus stated honestly, “Uh huh,” Kier and Ashe nodded.

Suddenly the door open with an audible thud that seem to vibrate throughout the hole riddled bar floor. Three figures appeared one slender and the other two, massive. Their face covered by hoods with a thick darkness that didn’t seem natural.   The leader walked forth followed behind by the other two massive figures.A light clicking noise filled the air as the slender figure walked. As if demanding everyone to pay attention to them. And it did, not a word was said, as they approached the bar. Ash tensed, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. The gesture was not taken lightly as the two more massive figures drew back their shoulders standing tall. Now making for a very awkward stare down between them and Ash.  
        “Hey want a keer?! It delicious but you can’t go near water for at least two days- three days just to be safe.” Kiers slammed a bottle onto the bar, his engeric behavior cause the two massive figures to tilt their heads in confusion. The two massive figures looked at one another, shrugging as one reached out, his hand, which was purple and yellow, as if it had been grossly mangled and bruised. Stitched neatly back together to form a hand. Kier recoiled slight, and so did Markus, who was making it very obvious he was trying to see under their hoods.

“Uh you should probably have that looked at-“ the figure just shrugged and stuffed the drink into his satchel. 

“I agree,” Inien said striding over, hopping onto the bar top and munching on a potato chip. Followed by Thog, who moved Ash aside, who made her distaste known.

“Hey!”

Thog only replied with a click of his tongue as his focus was all on the new comers. “What do you want?” Thog said getting straight to the point, there was a pause in the three figures action as they turned their attention to the dead eyed man.  The leader stepped forward, with interest, and with a voice as smooth as silk spoke. 

“Nine Shrines Adventuring Agency?” Thog sighed heavily, still the stupidest fucking name he has ever heard in his life. 

“Yeah that us! The one and only.” Gregor said pride flooding his voice, Thog shook his head lightly. 

“Good, because I have a job for you.” The figure seem to too be smiling, if only by the tone of their voice.

* * *

 

It was after hours, the bar had empty, only after minor casualties. Thog refuses to talk about it, he knew the day couldn’t end without one fire. Now they were all seated around their newly client, Thog sat in the front, ink and pen ready to make a contract. 

“First let’s start with taking off the hoods. I like to see the faces of people I’m doing business with.” Thog then placed a cigarette between his lips, lit it and leaned back in his seat. 

The lead hooded figure nodded their head in agreement, as gloved hands reached up and pulled down the hood. Dark brown hair rushed forth, flooding over the shoulders of the women. Odd markings, wrapped around her neck, contrasting with her deep brown skin. Her ears were slightly pointed, pierced with large hoop earrings. On her forehead was the oddest thing, it seem too be a large eye, positioned vertically open slightly and it was a void of different colors, but the iris was clear and very black, Markus who was once in the back. Moved his way to the front of the class with the rest of the group. 

Thog wasn’t phased in the slightest. “So tell us your problem and I’ll start up the contract-“

“I believe introduction are do, no?” She raised an eyebrow, in question. Thog blew out out a puff of smoke and shrugged.

“Sure.”

“I am Atrix. I’ve heard a lot of story’s about this place, and about the people who inhabited it. The Tiefling warlock, who is surprisingly still alive; the last member of the outriders after just- brutal massacre; the Gods must look favorably upon you. The girl who left her people to die.” Ash narrowed her eyes, and Gregor shuddered and rub the back of his neck slightly. The woman eyes seem to fall on all those she spoke of, they past Gregor and landed on Kier.

“The boy who was abandoned and left to the spirit folk,“ Inien snickered slightly, her arms crossed not all impressed by the show, her eyebrow raised in a condensing ‘no please go on’. The women eyes landed on Inien addressing her little outburst, Inien was never one to back down. 

“Oh come off it,” Inien said, “Are you trying to rattle us with your cheap parlor tricks? A stereotypical guessing game, I’m sure you already asked around about us.”

The women raised an eyebrow, “And pray tell who are you?”

Inien eyes narrowed, “This bitch! “ Gregor quickly went to hold Inien back. Atrix seem to give Inien a smug smirk for getting a raise out of her. Atrix drew her attention back to the matter at hand, her eyes landing on Thog.

  
“And finally, the thug.”

  
“Well that ain’t a surprise so what’s your point lady,” Thog said getting straight to the point, not liking the run around one bit.  Atrix smiled seem too widen at this, giving the group chills.

  
“I don’t mean to ruffle any feathers, your reputation exceeds you all.” She clasped her hands together, in a joyous fashion.

“You ragtag bunch will do perfectly~!” 

 

“What makes you think we’ll work for you after you’ve insulted us?” Ash said, arms folded in disbelief.

 

“I can make you wealthy, I believe money speaks louder than words over here.” Markus interest was peak beyond belief. He seemed to vibrate with excitement and the prospects of a large sum of money. 

 

“Yes you would be correct, if I may ask, where are you from?” Markus questioned, Airis eyes landed on the Tiefling.

 

“A lot of places not just one, but for the sake of this contract let’s say, I’m from The Illusion Labyrinth, but for this interaction I’ll be in this realm, in the town of Ares.” She stated simply, Markus nodded taking out a sheet of paper writing something down. 

  
“Either way the task I have for you is . . . quite sensitive, and it isn’t wise to speak of the matter so openly.”

  
“Well we can’t take the job, I need to know exactly what we’re getting ourselves into.” Thog stated, eyeing the women down. She hummed thoughtfully, rocking back and forth on the heel of her chair.

  
“Mm, the world can sometimes be a cruel and unlivable place, sometimes it’s more about what you can do for yourself than what you can do for others. A dog eat dog world, and you want to know what usually voids all that?”

  
Ash raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Love, my simple associate. I need you to find these three people love. Or I should say help these romantic endeavors develop.”

  
“What?!” The group said all at once, looking at Atrix as if she had grown a second head.

  
“I don’t see what’s so hard for you understand, it's simple of enough to say make someone fairytale come true.”

  
“Why the hell should we play match maker!” Thog yelled causing the two large guards to stand from their seats. Atrix raised her hand halting their movements. Markus leaped forward clasping a hand over Thogs mouth.

“Ahem, what my esteemed college is trying to say is, why should we? If it’s as simple as hooking two people up, someone like yourself should be able to do it without any problems.” Atrix nodded, Markus did have a point. But nothing was as simple as it seems. 

“Well if you don’t, and I’m going to be frank with you. If you don’t mend these broken hearts that are not only filled with sadness but unaltered hatred. They will not only rip out the neck of their countrymen, devouring everything in their path; but they will bring about the end of the world.” Everything went silent, it seemed as though the group was letting the fairly new, news of the fate of the world resting on their shoulder sink in.

  
“Bullshit, I’m calling bullshit,” Inien said, breaking the silence, she didn’t believe a word that Atrix was saying.

  
“Deal!” Markus said without a bit of hesitation, as a full forum contract appeared out of thin air.

  
“I will explain everything in full when you reach Ares. I can guarantee this will be an adventure you won’t forget.” She said after signing her name on the contract, Markus then passed it around too everyone else.

  
“I shall leave one of my guards with you so you can make it safely too Ares.” She said motioning one of her guards to step forward. Markus raised a hand, shaking his head slightly.

  
“They won’t be needed, it’s been years since I’ve been too Ares but you guys are still next to the niles right?” She nodded.

  
“Since you already know how to get there, I hope to see you within a week,” She said, putting the black hood back over her head. She shook Markus hand, bowing to the rest of the group and proceed out the door.

* * *

 

“Why do I have this feeling this won’t be worth the trouble or travel.” Thog grumbled, running his hand through his hair.

“Its bullshit, love doesn’t cure anything. If anything it makes thing even more complicated, messier even. And if the world was going to end, don’t you think we would be the first to know,” Inien said moving toward the bar for a drink. 

  
“Come on we’re going to a brand new place, with a endless possibility of monster and riches, what more could we want.” Markus replied, leaning against one of the bar tables. 

  
“I don’t know, she seemed kind of . . . trickerish, you know, If this was all a game. If the world is actually ending.” Kier said rubbing the back of his head, the whole thing didn’t sit well with him. That seem to be the general feeling throughout the room.

  
“Guys, guys come on if anything happen we can just high tail it out of there with everything that not nailed to the ground. Right Ash?” He said, trying his hardest to get Ash to join his outrageous thought process. Ash was silent for a moment. Giving everything a hard once over in her head. It was sketchy, but Markus did have a point. 

  
“ehhh~ “ Markus egging on Ash a little.

  
“Ugh, fine lets do it. But if anything goes wrong or gets out of hand, we’re leaving.” Ashe said shaking her head. 

  
“Good! Now what makes this even better is I know a shortcut. So everyone get ready, yes even you Inien.” Markus hooked his arm around Inien shoulder.

  
“Gods this is gonna be a long trip.” Thog ran his hand down his face, he could just feel the regret creeping in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked it please leave a review, or if you see any mistakes let me know.   
> I've been working on this for a while~


End file.
